veriarfandomcom-20200214-history
Siodan
Siodan (/sjˈoʊdən/ see-OH-den; Siodic: Sjódan ''[ˈsjoːdɑːn]), also called the '''Kingdom of Siodan '(Siodic: Kar Vórsag yp Sjódan), is a Siolethene country in Oriana. It shares a land border with Aldyrvorn on their northern isthmus, with the Strait of Éander to the east, the Lasting Winter (Siodic: Kar Tél Drújészér) to the north, the Mordentine Sea to the west, and the Oria Sea to the south. Siodan's financial center and capital is the city of Tokvaros, and is the most populous city in the Kingdom. Largest Cities (in order of decreasing population) * Tokvaros * Órnvith * Kest * Eztégol * Ófanrejt * Vátiden * Eng-yp-Skíth * Dursängg * Bústad (followed by several small villages and settlements) Etymology The Boréan name "Siodan" is derived from the Farynac name for the people of the Siodic Peninsula, "Syodyn" meaning "the Siode people". "Syod-" itself is derived from the demonym of the founders of the Siolethene Kingdom, the prominent governmental power of the eastern coast of Boréa and northern region of Oriana during the Isem Eipos. The first Siodes called themselves "Ta sjólyð", meaning "the people from the sea", as they were the first people to use boats as long-term transportation. Geography Location and Borders Siodan occupies the entirety of the Siodic Peninsula, which is named after the country. Along with this, the kingdom has control over several surrounding islands. The only land border it has is on its northern isthmus with Aldyrvorn, and has almost never been crossed, and is purely represented for cartographical purposes. Siodan traditionally controls the surrounding seas, especially in the south, as it established itself as very naval-based in the late Isem Eipos, being a hub for naval trade, and thus building up to the foundation of the Siolethene Kingdom in 970 IE. Within the kingdom are several clan territories, called "Tar Hértomán", which are primarily divided based on geographical obstructions such as mountains or rivers. Nearly a quarter of the population lives within the extent of Éylág, either inside the walls of Tokvaros or in surrounding villages and agricultural settlements. Another quarter can be found in the inland river cities or towns such as Kest or Tréihe. The remaining half can be found in the several coastal cities, including Vátiden and Háseti Topography The Siodic peninsula is nearly entirely mountainous, with the highest mountains throughout the central region (between Eztégol and Kest), especially the Rjöd Ruvad. Other, smaller mountain ranges are branches of the Rjöd Ruvad. There are a number of basins across the peninsula, such as the Valley of Kest, in the central Rjöd Ruvad, which cradles that city. Climate Siodan maintains several climates, differing depending on proximity to the sea, altitude, and latitude. Throughout the Eszek Rjöd Ruvad is a more subpolar climate with frequent snows that rarely melt. In contrast, the southern coastal regions, such as Éylág or Delenyr, experience an oceanic climate, with frequent cloudy or overcast weather and rain. During the winter, almost all of Siodan sees frequent heavy snows, halting most travel and trade for weeks at a time. History The Siodic Peninsula has one of the richest histories of all the regions of Vériar, beginning during the late Isem Eipos, and being a focal point for naval trade and warfare. Isem Eipos The first settlers of Siodan arrived in 2920 IE, crossing the frozen sea. As the First Winter had not completely subsided in the region, the winter season lasted more than half of the year, forcing the nomadic people to settle in the nearby caves. This society remained pastoral and cave-dwelling until approximately 1200 IE, when they began building around the ruins of what was soon called "Élshtirúst", Proto-Siodic for "old ruin" Isem Pex After the Division of Sioleth, the Siodic Peninsula was divided into twelve territories, based on ruling clans of the area. Culture The Siode people pride themselves on their traditional and unique style of several societal aspects, such as music, architecture, and literature. Throughout history, and persisting through enslavement and captivity, many Siodes have held true to their traditions. Religion Main Article: Kórut The Siode people follow a religion called Kórut, which is a form of the East Boréan Pantheon. There are twelve gods (istélig) in this religion: Music The music of Siodan was first used for the pacing of rowers on the longships (tar hájszur). While on the hájszur, the sailors only use their voices and a drum, and occasionally a large horn called a lúthar. While at home, however, the breadth of styles and instruments was relatively much higher. Instruments By the early Isem Eipos, the Siodes had developed wooden flutes (sólég), and 4-stringed instruments called szírang, similar to a lute, but different in tuning. Until the musical regulation of the late 7th century IP, there was no standard tuning and size for the sólég. ''By 685 IP, there were 5 standard scales for ''sólég, which were (approximately): E Dorian (starting at E4), G major (starting at G4), A minor (starting at A4), C major (starting at C5), and D minor (starting at D5). The 8-holed sólég could only play as part of one chord, and were thus only able to play a single-chord song. The szírang, however, developed into a versatile and common instrument throughout Siodan by the early 700's IP. The standard tuning for the four strings of the szírang align approximately to (from lowest to highest) D2, A2, E3, and B3. This standard was established by Jírhan II in 685 IP. Architecture Literature Holidays Cuisine Sports Read in other languages * French * Siodic Category:Locations